


All the Greywaren's Men

by MoCo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, Ronan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoCo/pseuds/MoCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch sorride e sotto ogni dente nasconde un segreto.[1]<br/>Le gengive sanguinano, lacerate da desideri affilati e parole taglienti che rendono il suo volto il ritratto di un incubo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Greywaren's Men

 

  _Squash one, squash two, squash three…_

 

Ronan Lynch sorride e sotto ogni dente nasconde un segreto.[1]  
Le gengive sanguinano, lacerate da desideri affilati e parole taglienti che rendono il suo volto il ritratto di un incubo.

 

…squash **one** , squash two, squash three…

 

Ronan ha tre fratelli, uno è un bugiardo e l’altro è un angelo.[2]  
Il terzo è un Re.  
È un sovrano dall’alito di menta e dalle mille facce, tutte vere, tutte false.  
Ronan sorride e sotto l’incisivo c’è il segreto di Gansey, un segreto che racconta di magia e di favori, di cavalieri e di dame, un segreto che è una leggenda addormentata sotto una foresta.  
Gansey è lì, appena nascosto dietro le labbra, che si agita eccitato, pieno di quella meraviglia innocente che Ronan non riesce più a provare.  
Quello di Gansey è un segreto bambino, fragile e puro come un bel sogno.  
E forse è per questo che Ronan segue Gansey: perché sa ancora stupirsi e perché prova ancora meraviglia di fronte alle piccole cose.  
   
Gansey ha diverse voci, tutte vere, tutte false, tutte _forti_. Ronan le sa ascoltare tutte.  
“Ronan,” dice Gansey quando il mondo fa troppo rumore e tutto è fuori controllo. “Ronan.”   
E Ronan si ferma. Basta quello, solo cinque lettere pronunciate dal suo Re.

  

“Sognami il mondo mentre sono via.”[3]

  
E Ronan sogna.  
  

…squash one, squash **two** , squash three…

 

Kavinksy è una carie. A volte si nasconde dietro al canino, altre volte pulsa dolorosa in un molare. T’impedisce di mangiare, t’impedisce di pensare.  
Ronan sorride e sente il sapore del sangue.  
Kavinsky è una lama affilata come i mondi che sogna e dolorante come la realtà da cui vuole scappare.  
Kavinsky è una massa di sofferenza e desolazione e solitudine e Ronan è come lui: rotto, disintegrato, schiacciato dalla realtà, una bomba che vuole esplodere, una miccia la cui unica abilità è accendersi e poi scoppiare, trascinando con se quanto più sporco riesce.  

  
“O sei con me, o sei contro di me.”[4]  
 

Ma il _noi_ di Kavinsky è un concetto astratto, un pensiero che rimarrà tale poiché non verrà mai _sognato_ , uno dei tanti desideri destinati ad avvelenare una realtà già tossica.  
Eppure, Ronan non prova niente. Kavinsky _non conta_ – è solo adrenalina proibita, la punta di un dito che traccia ingannevole i ghirigori d’incubi impressi sulla sua pelle –, non è né sogno né realtà; è un ammasso di cellule che si consuma, un limbo dove tutto è dolore e rabbia e odio.  
Kavinsky è semplicemente l’ _e se_ più grande e temuto di Ronan e, di fatto, non conta niente. 

  
…squash one, squash two, squash **three** … 

  
Nascosto sotto un dente del giudizio che ha smesso di crescere c’è Noah. È un presenza impalpabile che ti aspetti di trovare passandoci sopra la lingua, salvo trovarne solo la punta.  
Noah è un’ idea disconnessa e un pensiero improbabile. Spesso Ronan si scorda di quello che Noah non è finché questi non sparisce. In quei momenti Noah smette momentaneamente di esistere _lì_ e anche _altrove_ ,  e la realtà torna a colpire Ronan come un pugno allo stomaco.  
Ronan guarda la sbavatura sotto l’occhio appannato di Noah e di domanda cosa si provi a essere morto e sapere di avere uno scheletro sepolto da qualche parte. Si chiede come sia esistere senza essere vivo.  
Continua a guardarlo e si rende conto di quanto tutto ciò non gli importi. Noah è lì con loro, esiste (sia lì che altrove), _è_.  
 

“Io so perché sei arrabbiato,” dice Noah.  
Ronan ghigna beffardo prima di rispondere. “Dimmelo allora, Profeta.”  
“Non è il mio lavoro svelare i segreti altrui.”[5]

 Ronan non riesce a capire a quale segreto Noah si riferisca. Ne ha troppi, uno nascosto sotto ogni dente, alcuni viziosi, altri pieni di tagli, altri ancora sono incubi, tutti sono letali.

E Noah è lì a contarli, perché vede il mondo con occhi diversi e perché sa leggere dentro alle persone. 

 

 

  
… **Squash** one, squash two, squash three…

  
Adam si dondola sulla punta della lingua, in bilico tra desiderio e assassinio.  
Si crede imperscrutabile ma chi lo è davvero, _imperscrutabile_ , allora quello è Ronan.  
Ronan s’innamora di Adam per i suoi occhi affamati[6], per le fratture sul volto alieno e per le mani sbucciate.  
Ronan sogna di Adam per le sue ombre, per i suoi denti dritti e per il suo desiderio di essere riparato.  
Non si azzarda a toccarlo, non per paura che si rompa – Adam è forte abbastanza – e nemmeno per paura di sporcarlo – Adam già lo è – non lo _sfiorabaciarespira_ perché la realtà è ancora una massa di rabbia e rumore e dolore e sangue, e Adam è lì – reale, affamato, alieno, _perfetto_ – ed è fatto di sangue, rumore e dolore e fratture ed è anche tutto ciò che Ronan vorrebbe vivere, sognare, sognare e vivere ancora.  
 

“Forse ho sognato te.”  
“Grazie per i denti dritti, allora.”[7]

   
Un giorno, quando la loro ricerca avrà fine, _quel_ giorno, Ronan potrà toccare quella realtà irraggiungibile. 

  
…Squash **one** , squash two, squash three… 

  
In realtà, il segreto più grande e letale che Ronan nasconde è se stesso.  
Si acquatta dentro di lui e gli artiglia il cuore; amputa gli arti e il respiro e mutila il corpo come un incubo.  
Ma Ronan semplicemente ghigna, affila ogni segreto che ha nascosto sotto i denti, e comincia a cantare:  
 

**_…Squash one, squash two, squash three…_ **

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
[1] Può sembrare presuntuoso ma cito me stessa. La frase in questione si trova all’interno di un’altra mia storia, Nice to meet you, che può essere trovata qui.

  
[2] Citazione da The Dream Thieves che ho tradotto personalmente.

  
[3] _The Dream Thieves_ , chapter 27.

  
[4] _The Dream Thieves_ , chapter 44.

  
[5] _The Dream Thieves_ , chapter 9.

  
[6] _Blue Lily, Lily Blue._

  
[7] _Blue Lily, Lily Blue_ , chapter 1. 


End file.
